The formation of building blocks from compaction of materials such as, for example, soil, clay and/or aggregate is a well-known process utilized throughout the world. These types of structural building blocks are commonly and generically referred to as Abode blocks. Throughout the years, various applications designed to automate this process have been produced. Examples of known equipment configured specifically or similarly for fabricating building blocks by compaction of materials (i.e., conventional building block fabrication equipment) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 266,532; 435,171; 3,225,409, 4,640,671, 5,358,760 and 6,224,359.
Such conventional building block fabrication equipment is known to suffer from one or more drawbacks. One such drawback is that they involve relatively complex mechanical procedures that adversely effect productivity in the number of blocks fabricated in a particular period of time and/or portability of the equipment itself. Another drawback is that they are limited in their ability to readily and efficiently produce building blocks of different sizes and/or shapes. Still another drawback is that they do not readily allows for two or more systems to be joined and operated simultaneously or independently, while maintaining easy access to replaceable components.
Therefore, method and systems that overcomes drawbacks associated with conventional methods and systems for fabricating structural building blocks would be useful, advantageous and novel.